


An Alternate Moment

by Ginger256



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, voxmanss2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger256/pseuds/Ginger256
Summary: My gift for Lava - @burningunderground on Tumblr - for Voxman Secret Santa! Hope you enjoy!---A bit of an alternate take on the 'Let's Be Forgiven' clip from the finale.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	An Alternate Moment

Boxman's day had been, in general, fairly uneventful.

He'd been down to Darrell's farm for lunch, checked in on the bots at the factory, visited with Mr. Logic and had finally made it home just in time to catch the latest episode of Shannon's show.

With a sigh and a smile, the cyborg sank into his armchair, flipping open the book held in his talons. Relaxing by the roaring fire with his latest novel and youngest daughter seemed like the best possible end to his day.

Unfortunately, he was barely half a chapter in when Mikayla suddenly shot awake, scrambling to her feet and bounding to the window. _"Mikayla~!"_

Boxman blinked, setting the book aside. "You know I can't read your subtitles when you're facing away from me." He reminded, a small smile on his face. He watched, bemused, as instead of repeating herself, Mikayla just made a beeline for the front door.

"Hey, no--!" He hopped up as she raised a paw, clearly planning to slash through the wood. "Hang on, I'll open it!"

It took a moment of fumbling, and as soon as it opened Mikayla plowed into the snow, her tail lashing out to wrap around Boxman's arm before he could back up.

"Wha- hey!" Stumbling after her, Boxman grumbled as he was dragged out into the building storm. "Mikayla, at least let me grab my boots first!" Sadly, his protests went unacknowledged, Mikayla clearly fixated on whatever had caught her attention. Boxman looked up, squinting against the blowing snow and trying to see what was so important, when a flicker of green against the blinding white caught his attention.

Mikayla finally released his arm as he stepped forward on his own, pushing through the forming drifts to get closer to - a scarf? Reaching out with the intention of picking it up, he startled when he realized it was still attached to someone. Adjusting his hold, he heaved them up out of the snow and--

"Professor?!" Boxman yelped, staring at the unresponsive man. What in Cob's name was Vemonous doing out here, halfway up a mountain with just a scarf and his labcoat as far as outerwear went?!

Shoving his questions aside for now, Boxman gathered the much slighter man up in his arms, leaving Mikayla rooting about in the snow as he hurried back inside. Not even bothering with the door, he moved them both towards the fire, plopping down right in front of it with Venomous cradled in his lap.

"Sweet Corn, PV, what were you thinking?" He muttered desperately, carefully running his talons through the taller's hair, brushing loose the lingering snow. "You're cold-blooded, you crazy--" He cut himself off as Venomous moved, curling tighter around Boxman, shaking arms sliding over his shoulders to draw him - and his warmth - even closer.

"G-good to know... you ssstill c-care...." The purple man stuttered tiredly, a sheepish crooked grin covering his face.

Boxman huffed out a relieved breath, hugging the Professor back without much thought, his flesh hand running up and down his back. "Well someone has to since you clearly don't!" He scolded with a frown, feeling Venomous finally start shivering.

Or - no, wait, he was crying. "I - I'm ssso, ssorrey, Boxy," He hissed out, letting go of Boxman with one hand to scrub at his eyes. "I don't kn-know what I wass thinking then, or - or why I waited sso long to apologize to you, a-and--"

Boxman sighed quietly, a little smile breaking through as he listened to Venomous ramble, chest aching with fondness. He reached up, pressing one finger to the Professor's lips to silence him.

"PV?" Once he was sure he had Venomous' full attention, he leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the other's still chilled forehead. "I missed you too - took you long enough."

Venomous stared blankly for a moment, before a shocked laugh bubbled out of him, ending with a hard sniffle as Boxman helped wipe away the last of his tears. "T-that's it? Really?"

"Oh no," Boxman shook his head, a positively wicked grin lighting up his face. "You still owe me like crazy for what happened, and I plan on holding it over you for years to come." Chuckling, the grin eased back into a small, fond smile. "But for now, I'm just happy you've finally decided to reach out."

"I wanted to, before - I just... wasn't sure... you'd even want to see me again...," Venomous admitted slowly, looking away. "But I couldn't take the guilt anymore, and I knew I had to tell you---" He stopped suddenly, sitting up a little straighter with a frown.

"What? What is it?"

"I--" He coughed nervously, cheeks flushing lilac as he stared determinedly at the wall. "I had made you something, to say I was sorry, but I must have lost it when I... fell."

"Aww, Professor, it's okay! It's the thought that counts!" The cyborg paused, tilting his head thoughtfully. "That's what people always say, right?"

Venomous laughed, nodding. "Yes, that's the saying, Boxy." Smiling, he gently bumped their foreheads together. "I've been miserable without you, Box."

"Of course you have - I'm irreplaceable. One of kind, Professor!" Boxman couldn't help but playfully brag, winking at the other to draw out another laugh. "And hey, it hasn't exactly been all sunshine for me, either." Taking that stubbled chin in hand, Boxman drew the taller into a tentative kiss. The sudden slamming of the forgotten front door jolted them apart.

_"Mikayla!"_

"Mikayla, I've told you not to slam the doors anymore!" Boxman automatically scolded, turning to toss a glare in her direction, only to stare again in confusion. "What do you have now?"

Obviously satisfied with herself, Mikayla happily trotted over to the two adults, letting her prize drop into her father's outstretched hand. He brought it closer, turning it in his hand carefully. "A cook-- where did you get a heart-shaped cookie?"

"Oh!" Venomous laughed, reaching out to lightly pat Mikayla's head. "That's from the cake I made - probably the only part that survived." Looking back to Boxman, he offered a shrug and another crooked grin. "Ah, sorry about the rest of it?"

Rolling his eyes, Boxman tossed to treat over his shoulder, snickering as Mikayla ran after it. "Eh, don't worry Professor - I'm sure we'll find it when the spring thaw rolls around." With a grunt, Boxman stood, still clutching a startled Venomous in his arms. "For now, how does homemade stew sound?"

Smiling, Venomous nodded, snuggling his face into Boxman's shoulder. "That sounds perfect, Boxy. Just perfect."


End file.
